fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Storm
Desert Storm is a story telling Storm's Brewing from Jonathan's perspective. Chapter 1: Morning Rush “Hey, Jonathan” called the muffled voice of my friend Jean “You awake yet?” “…I am now” I replied sleepily. “Well come on then, you’re going be late if you don’t hurry up!” Jean mumbled with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth, running into the room and tripping on his shoes for at least the eighteenth time since we’d started the last year of the fossil fighting school and at least the hundredth since we’d been friends. “Wait, what time is it?” I asked panicking, “about 8:40” Jean replied from his side of the room. “So what are we waiting for let’s get going!” I said while frantically looking for my bag, “Alright then, let’s go” Jean said walking out the door. “Right behind you” I said racing after him, “Don’t forget to close the door this time Jonathan” Jean called out from outside, “That only happened once and you know it” I growled, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I quickly walked out the door and locked it behind me. “Hey Jonathan, you heard the news?” Jean asked “News? What news?” I questioned. “Apparently since this is the last day they’re giving us our own fossil rocks and everything to become a fossil fighter” Jean replied. “No way, you’re just making that up Jean” I replied although secretly wondering if it was true and not Jean just making up another story. “No it’s true, honest, I heard our teacher thinking out loud about it when I went past the classroom the other day” Jean said. “Speaking of our teacher…” I said glancing at my watch “We have ten minutes until he makes us organize all the practice fossil rocks ourselves”. “Oh man not the fossils again” Jean said “Come on Jonathan, let’s go let’s go” he said urgently “Alright, alright, I’m no fan of organizing the fossils either, let’s get a move on” I said while adjusting the straps on my bag to make sure they weren’t loose. “Ok…ready, set, go!” Jean said kicking up a cloud of sand as he sprinted off at the last word “Let’s do this!” I said before sprinting off after him “Come on Jonathan catch up” Jean said as he rounded the last corner before the school gates. “Unless you want to be buying lunch for us both?” he added with a laugh. “No way I’m buying for you again, the last time I did I was broke for a week” I replied putting on a last burst of speed, skidding around the corner. “Glad you could join me, Jonathan” Jean said as I sprinted up behind him “Who ever said I left?” I replied with a quick breath. Chapter 2: Final Lesson “Okay class now one last thing before you leave graduate and become fully-fledged fossil fighters” Mr.Jurrac said “I have something for all of you to come and collect as you leave the class” he continued, placing a box we all quickly recognized as a fossil case on his desk. “As you are all as trained in the ways of cleaning and battling as the school can provide” he said with a slight strain while he picked up the seemingly heavy case “the staff and principal have decided to give you a parting gift that will surely help you in your future fossil fighting career” he said while unlocking the case. “See Jonathan” Jean whispered to me “I told you it was the truth” he said with a slight indignified huff “Okay, okay I suppose the least I can do after this is order something for you when I get some money again” I said with a sheepish grin “I have a better idea than ordering something” Jean said with a devious grin spreading across his face “Instead…How about when we revive our fossils you and I have our first real battle” He said while his grin turned from devious to joyous. “You’re on Jean” I said with a determined tone “and since it’ll be our new Vivosaur’s first battle, let’s both give it all we can” I said “Deal” Jean replied shaking my hand with enough force I thought it would fall off. “Alright class I’ll now call up everyone in alphabetical order” Mr.Jurrac called from his place near the door “once you have received your new fossil please return to your seat and wait until everyone has their own fossil and then you may all leave” he said inhaling deeply as he finished the announcement. “Alright, not long now until we have a new friend to ” Jean said grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of having his very own vivosaur “I know…It’s so exciting yet so terrifying since we don’t know what we could get, for all we know it could be anything from a T-Rex to a Hopter” I said while thinking about the unseen possibilities. “Next on the list, Jonathan Hayate” Mr.Jurrac called out “Go on Jonathan, you’re up” Jean said trying to hurry me along. “Right…” I said to myself under my breath “Let’s get this over with” I continued while walking over to Mr.Jurrac “Here you go Jonathan” Mr.Jurrac said handing me a fossil rock which seemed to have a white tinge across its surface “Thank you sir, I’ll never forget this” I said gratefully before returning to my seat Category:Stories Category:Storm's Brewing